


Dominion

by AodhanKingkiller



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, also btw when i say 'oc' i mean 'random and anonymous customer man', not 'heres my oc roberto ;))))))'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AodhanKingkiller/pseuds/AodhanKingkiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lasted a couple years before sucking cock wasn’t enough - his sister with the baby, always screaming with colic, not able to work anymore, no way to make ends meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominion

**Author's Note:**

> Cain's first time, a fill for [this](http://starfighterkinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/133302033907/cains-first-time-back-in-the-colonies-can-be) prompt over at the Starfighter Kink Meme:
> 
>  
> 
> _Cain's first time, back in the colonies! Can be dom!cain or sub!cain, either works._
> 
>  
> 
> Hey anon, sorry I kinda think you probably wanted happier but when I think about Cain's first time I can't really imagine it being anything but bad. Title is from [this song](https://youtu.be/-o-6ftmw8CE).
> 
> I did not edit this and I also just wrote it in ~an hour so there's surely mistakes - feel free to point them out!
> 
> Sacha=Cain (who came up with this btw? i've always thought it was a perfect fit)
> 
> Pretty sure i fucked up the tense somewhere along the line.

Sacha tried for a long time, to make ends meet just by sucking cock. It felt different, somehow, from fucking - not really prostitution if it was just his mouth, and there were plenty of old perverts who wanted to fuck a kid, even off the street, and not risk catching something. Sacha’d been good at his job - he was young, pretty, face still soft with youth, and there were a lot of guys who just wanted to see that pretty face fucked up without worrying about the rest of it.

He lasted a couple years before sucking cock wasn’t enough - his sister with the baby, always screaming with colic, not able to work anymore, no way to make ends meet. Sacha tried, really, to get a real job, something to do full-time with the cocksucking just a little something extra on the side, but things were shit in the colonies; there weren’t jobs enough to go around, and especially not for a shitty gypsy kid, only the eighth grade state-mandated education to go on, not when there were full-grown men with actual skills around.

It took him a bit to work up to; the corners for the whores were different from those for the ‘suckers, the dates aggressive about holding their spots and not letting in someone new. He wasn’t totally new, at least - knew how to pick a john, how to weed out the rats from serious customers. He hovered, the first few days, just watching the older girls and a few men to get the feel for things.

It was cold, when he finally started, shivering in his thin outfit - more a product of lifestyle than of any real attempt to appeal - but trying not to show the cold. The first few guys (it was always men) he dismissed out of hand, too young, too drunk, too obviously poor to be good for much. Weren’t always interested in fucking a man either, went straight for the other girls who cared a little less than they probably did at the beginning about who they fucked.

When Sacha saw him, if was from down the street, the man’s eyes locked on him as he navigated the expensive hovercar through the pods of roving kids and drunks in the street, straight towards Sacha. He pulled up to the corner, rolled down his window, looked Sacha up and down as if he were appraising a product and not a living breathing human. He didn’t say anything, just handed Sacha a narrow stack of crisp bills. 

Sacha hardly counted it, could tell without looking that it was a lot, more than he’d ever seen at one time in his entire life, just shoved it deep in his pocket and stomped around to the passenger side of the car, told the man in a few words as possible where to go, how to get to the tiny back lot all the other whores used if they didn’t want to splurge on a shit room.

One of the girls and her john were already there - Liliya, maybe, or Nina, almost hidden in the dark at the far side of the lot. Sacha heard them finish as he stepped out of the car, the girl’s theatrical wails overlaying her customer’s deeper grunts. Sacha watched them for a second, watched the girl - Nina, he saw now - stand up, straighten her clothes, the man already nearly back to his car. She caught Sacha’s eye, winked, and he turned around to face his own client.

The man was unremarkable: middle aged but not yet truly old, nice businessman suit, scuffed gold wedding band on his left hand; exactly the sort to want to go slumming, indulge hidden desires kept carefully locked up at home. Sacha stayed where he was as the man moved around the front of the car towards him, smirked as the man grabbed his hair, pulled him in. Sacha deflected the kiss, moved to mouth at the man’s law instead.

“No marks,” the man grunted, dragging at his hair, and Sacha blinked up at him before dropping unceremoniously to his knees, rubbing his cheek against the thickening crotch of the man’s pants. This part, at least, was familiar - the crunch of gravel beneath his knees as he unzips the man’s pants, spreading them open and dragging down the underwear just enough to get at his cock, licking a fat stripe up the bottom and pulling back the foreskin before diving down, not all the way, not at first, but comfortably far, pumping the base in a tight fist.

The man is clearly holding back at first, not touching Sacha with anything but his cock, but it doesn’t take long until his hands are digging into Sacha’s hair, tugging sharply as he takes him into his throat but not too forceful yet. Sacha pulls back a bit, giving himself a break, stroking the john’s cock with his fist as he mouths at the tip, sliding his tongue under the foreskin. The tightening of the fist in his hair is the only warning he has before the man is shoving Sacha down to the base, brutally fucking his throat as Sacha gags repeatedly, unable to recover and only barely able to breathe.

Sacha can just barely hear the man groan at the sounds and keeps his hands curled tight in his lap, keeps himself from shoving the man away. The man’s hand wrenches Sacha’s head back and Sacha gasps for air, unable to fight back as the man kicks him to the ground, drops behind him, and yanks Sacha’s pants down his ass, crushing his face to the ground when Sacha tries to push himself up, tries to regain some control over the situation. Within seconds the man is shoving inside and Sacha bites the inside of his cheek hard, tasting blood as he tries not to scream from the pain, glad he’d tried to stretch himself beforehand like some of the veterans had suggested, fingers uncertain and shaky as he’d pushed them inside himself.

If this was how bad it hurt after prepping for it, Sacha could only imagine how it would have been without. The man is brutal, thrusting in and out harder than Sacha would have thought possible and grinding his face into the dirt. In a way Sacha is grateful to the man for getting them here when he hadn’t known how, grateful for the sharp rock cutting into his cheek for the distraction it provides, trying to ride it out as the man’s thrusts grow erratic. Sacha is completely soft, from the pain if nothing else, but the man doesn’t seem to care, delivering a last few brutal thrusts before Sacha feels the flood of warmth and then a shocking emptiness as the man pulls free, wipes the blood and come from his cock with the back of Sacha’s shirt. The man tucks himself neatly away, and suddenly it’s as if nothing had happened at all, the man just as pristine as ever as he stands over Sacha, delivering a short kick to his side before moving back to his car and driving away.

Sacha lays there for a while, biting back tears from the pain as he shifts to pull up his pants. It takes him a while to work the pants on then to get on his knees, and from there to his feet, chewing on his lip to avoid screaming from the pain and kept on his feet by pure pride. For the first time in his life Sacha is grateful that the little closet they’d managed to rent is in this shithole and not a little further away as he stumbles hard into a wall, trying to disguise the limp long enough to make it home.


End file.
